


There's No Need... Really.

by Rui_The_Galax_Angel



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, flynn can't cook, possibly ooc? sorry if it is, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_The_Galax_Angel/pseuds/Rui_The_Galax_Angel
Summary: While attending college, Yuri, Flynn, Rita, and Estelle share an apartment.Yuri, Rita, and Estelle have made a pact to keep Flynn away from the kitchen. They don't always succeed though...Yeah, I suck at writing descriptions...





	There's No Need... Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I recently played the Definitive Edition of Vesperia and learned that Flynn is a culinary disaster, so of course, I had to write something for it.  
> Also, before anyone asks, yes the lecturer thing is something that happened to me. To this day, I don't know where that came from.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Yuri grumbled sleepily as his phone's alarm rang out with the usual irritating sound. He slid his hand under his pillow and grabbed it, pressing a button to make it shut up. He opened his eyes slightly, rubbing the sleep out of them, to check the time. 10.00AM. His lecture began at 12:00…

'Guess I've gotta get up now if I wanna get there on time...' He thought as his pushed himself up into a sitting position. He grunted as he stretched his back before leaning over his bed's railing and glancing down at the bottom bunk, his hair flowing down gracefully, despite the knots and tangles.

"Hey, Flynn, you awake?" He asked as he peaked under the bed frame, holding onto the railing carefully. The blond, who was sat in the corner, fully dressed and reading a book, looked up at Yuri with an unimpressed expression.

"I've been awake since 7:00... Maybe you should try doing that." He sighed bluntly, looking back down at his book and turning the page.

"Easy for you to say. You went to bed at half nine. I had to work on my essay until half two..." Yuri huffed back, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe don't leave it till the last minute, then?" Flynn suggested sarcastically.

"Couldn't help it, been really busy." Yuri nonchalantly replied as he flipped his body over the railing and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"You do realise there's a ladder right there, right?" Flynn asked, placing a bookmark on his current page and shutting the book.

"Meh." Yuri responded dismissively as he wandered out the room, past the girls' room and into the bathroom.

 

Yuri started his usual morning routine: Collect his outfit for the day, have a shower, get dressed, dry his hair, brush his teeth, brush his hair. However, today he seemed to be having trouble with that final step. Maybe his hair was more tangled up than he realised. He tried his best to get his hairbrush to budge, but it wouldn't move at all.

"Great..." Yuri grumbled as he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. As he tried to think of a solution, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Hello? Could I come in? I think I left my phone in there..." Estelle's soft voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Sure thing, come on in." Yuri replied politely. Estelle carefully pushed the door open and peeked through the door frame before entering the room.

"Good morning, Yuri!" She greeted him cheerfully with a big smile as she picked up her phone from the sink.

"Morning, Estelle. Hey, could you help me with something real quick?" Yuri responded with an awkward grin.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Estelle agreed, slipping her phone into her skirt pocket. Yuri didn't say anything, he just displayed the hairbrush hanging from his hair. The pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She stepped forward and carefully began to ease the brush out of all the knots until it finally came loose.

"Do you want me to help you brush it?" She offered sweetly.

"That'd be great, thanks." Yuri gratefully replied with a small smile. Estelle happily smiled back as she ran her fingers through his hair, getting rid of all the bigger knots before brushing it.

"Hey, Estelle, have you seen my laptop charger?" Flynn asked, poking his head around the door.

"I think you left it on the coffee table in the living room." Estelle informed him.

"Okay, thanks so much." Flynn called back politely as he jogged off towards the living room.

"Thanks for this, Estelle. I honestly hate brushing my hair, it's such a hassle..." Yuri thanked her with a quiet sigh.

"Why don't you just cut it, then?" Flynn suggested as he jogged past the room again, laptop charger in hand.

"...No." Yuri growled in response, pouting slightly.

"Why not?" Estelle curiously asked.

"'Cause I like having long hair."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Fair enough." Estelle giggled lightly as she finished brushing through Yuri's soft, silky hair.

"Thanks for that, Estelle. You were a huge help." Yuri thanked her yet again.

"No problem. Hey, have you ever done anything special with your hair?" Estelle replied with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Ehhhh... No, not really. I usually just either have it loose or put it in a ponytail... Patty put it in pigtails once..." Yuri answered, puzzled by the sudden question.

"Could I try something with your hair?! Please! My hair's too short..." Estelle excitedly pleaded, clutching the hair brush tightly.

"Uh... Sure, if you want to." Yuri awkwardly agreed, caught off guard by the pink haired girl's enthusiasm.

"Yay! Thank you!" She cheered as she quickly got to work.

 

"There! What do you think?!" She asked with a passionate sparkle in her eyes. Yuri turned around to check out his new hairstyle in the mirror. Estelle had styled it into a loose plait, tied at the bottom with a blue scrunchie and rested on his left shoulder.

"I really like it! It looks great!" Yuri told her with a soft smile as he gently lifted the plait with his hand.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it!" Estelle cheered, grinning pridefully as she checking her phone.

"Oh! I should probably be going, I promised Judith that I'd go shopping with her and Patty. Bye, Yuri!" She explained as she quickly shot out of the room, waving at the long haired boy as she did.

"Bye, Estelle." Yuri called back, chuckling softly as he picked up his laundry and began carrying it towards the kitchen.

"Bye, Rita!" He heard Estelle call out as he walked down the corridor.

"See you later, Estelle!" Rita called back. As Yuri continued walking, an overwhelming burning smell flooded through his nostrils. He couldn't help but grimace as the smell grew stronger. The small, brunette genius was sat at the table, making some notes with a bored expression.

"Nice hair." She commented, glancing up at the long haired boy.

"Thanks, your girlfriend worked her magic." Yuri replied with a smirk.

"God, I love her..." Rita mumbled under her breath.

"What the hell is that smell?" Yuri asked her as he shoved his laundry into the washing machine.

"Master Chef made some toast this morning..." She informed him with an irritated huff.

"Oh great... I thought we agreed to keep him out of the kitchen, unless he's washing the dishes or doing laundry." Yuri grumbled in response.

"He did it when no one else was awake..." The brunette sighed in defeat.

"Goddammit..." Yuri hissed as he walked over to the toaster to check it's status. The entire top part was covered in black powder and he could see charred chunks at the bottom. A troubled frown made its way onto his face as the terrible smell burned his nostrils.

"Would you say that the toaster is salvageable, or do we need to buy a new one again, little miss mechanic?" He asked the small genius. Rita sighed as she pushed herself out of her seat and began analysing the machine.

"Oooooooooh..." She groaned quietly with a worried scowl. After checking the entirety of the toaster, she carefully placed it back down onto the counter and shook her head.

"It's gotta go." She eventually deduced. Yuri just sighed and patted the toaster. He had lost count of the amount of toasters, pots and pans that Flynn had ruined at this point.

"You've served us well but your time has come..." He joked dramatically.

"Farewell, small friend..." Rita joined in.

"Guess I'll just have some cereal for breakfast..." Yuri huffed as he opened a cupboard and pulled out a box.

"A wise choice." The brunette validated his decision as she unplugged the now unuseable toaster.

"I should probably put this little guy in the trash..." She continued.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll put in the dumpster downstairs when I leave." Yuri offered as he poured milk into his bowl.

"Okay, thanks." Rita mumbled as she sat back down and continued making her notes. The long haired boy yawned as he sat down at the table and began munching on his cereal, making a mental note to check online for a new toaster later today.

 

After finishing his breakfast and washing up his dishes, Yuri made his way back to his and Flynn's room to collect everything he needed for his lecture. Hearing the door open, Flynn looked up from his laptop. He was wearing his glasses, since he had a bad habit of staring too close when studying and getting headaches. His eyes widened in surprise and slight tint of pink made its way to his cheeks when he saw Yuri.

"Whaddya think?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

"It looks good." Flynn quickly mumbled, averting his gaze and pushing his glasses back up. Yuri just chuckled quietly as he began arranging his bag, gathering all of his required books, some pencils, his laptop, his wallet, his phone, just anything he could possibly need.

"Still think I should cut my hair?" He asked the blond sarcastically.

"O-Of course not... I just thought you might want to, if it would be easier to take care of... Long hair looks really nice of you..." He awkwardly replied, quickly saving his work before focusing his attention on his roommate. Yuri grinned cheekily as he zipped his bag shut.  
Flynn was a very capable guy; he was smart, kind, physically gifted and great at leadership, but if there was one thing he was bad at, it was being put on the spot in situations that required emotions. Sure, he could comfort an upset friend, but he would inwardly panic the entire time. He always got especially flustered whenever it was Yuri putting him on the spot. The long haired boy stood up and leaned in extremely close to Flynn's face, watching his face flush a bright red.

"You really like it?" Yuri asked him in a low, sultry tone. Flynn's eyes widened even further and his face grew even redder.

"Y-Yeah...?" The blond squeaked bashfully, staring at Yuri, completely unsure how to react.

"Great!" Yuri cheered with a grin before planting a quick kiss on Flynn's cheek.

"See ya later, babe. I've gotta help Karol out with something after class, so I won't be back till, like, 6:00 or 7:00. Bye!" He explained in an overly cheery tone before gently slamming the door behind him. Flynn groaned quietly and buried his face into hands with an embarrassed frown. He cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his mind and muttered as he got back to work on his essay,

"Adorable asshole..."

 

Yuri sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him and sat down on the ground to take off his shoes. He had been a lot busier today than he had expected.

His lecture really dragged on, 'cause the lecturer randomly decided to go off on a tangent on how much they hated marshmallows... Nobody in the class could figure out where that topic came from…

He happened to bump into Kaufman as he was leaving the building, and ended up speaking with her for much longer than he had anticipated.

He had to help Karol with his school project, which required them to find some 'specimens', meaning random twigs, leaves and flowers, from the park and then use books from the library to study them. Sure, Raven had tagged along, but he didn't really do much to help them…

Then, just when he thought he was free, he got a text from Rita asking him to go buy some groceries.

"I'm home..." He moaned, trying his best to ignore the aching in his feet as he picked up his school bag and shopping bag, and walked into the living room.

"Welcome back." Flynn softly called back. As Yuri entered the living room and spotted the blond, he froze.

"...What are you doing in the kitchen?" He cautiously asked, scared to hear the answer.

"What do you mean? I'm making dinner." Flynn replied, confused by Yuri's question. The long haired boy quickly sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed Flynn's wrist.

"It's okay! I'll do it." He swiftly offered, trying his best to hide his panic.

"But, aren't you tired? I'll cook." Flynn enquired, tilting his head and knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"No, no, it's fine! Besides, you've been working on that essay all day, right? You deserve a break! I'll cook, you go read a book or watch a movie or something." Yuri immediately protested, hoping Flynn wouldn't question it as he took the knife from him.

"Well... Okay... If that's you wanna do..." Flynn mumbled, clearly perplexed as he shuffled through the living room and towards their room. Rita walked past him as she entered the kitchen.

"Was he...?" She whispered urgently, gesturing at Flynn over her shoulder with her thumb. Yuri nodded stiffly with eyes wide open.

"Really dodged a bullet there... Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief and patted Yuri's shoulder.

"No problem, nearly had a goddamn heart attack when I saw him in here, but it's all good now. Sooooo, anything you fancy for dinner?" Yuri responded, letting out a shaky breath. Rita rested her hand on her chin as she thought.

"Mmmm, no preference." She hummed.

"How about curry and rice?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Okay, then." Yuri muttered as he started gathering all of the ingredients he needed.

"Oh, hey, will Estelle be back for dinner?" He asked, glancing at Rita over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I actually got a text from her a few minutes ago, she's on the train now, be back in about 20 minutes." She replied, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Okay, so enough for four people..." Yuri mumbled to himself.

"Need any help?" Rita asked, leaning to the side in an attempt to catch Yuri's attention. He didn't notice her at all. He was completely absorbed in the meal he was preparing.

"I'll leave you to it, then..." The brunette chuckled as she wandered back to her room.

 

"Food's ready!" Yuri yelled as he served the meal onto four separate plates and gathered the cutlery.

"Ooh, it smells delicious!" Estelle cheered with an excited smile.

"Whoa! When did you get back?" Yuri gasped and flinched at the sudden appearance of the pink haired girl.

"15 minutes ago? You said 'welcome back' to me?" She answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh... I don't remember that at all... Oh well, here you go." Yuri commented as he handed Estelle her plate.

"Thank you~!" She responded politely as she carefully placed her plate on the table and sat down. Yuri placed the rest of the plates onto the table as Rita and Flynn entered the room.

"Oooh, it looks great!" Rita exclaimed as she happily sat herself down next to her girlfriend, giving her hand a quick, gentle squeeze.

"It smells amazing, Yuri." Flynn remarked with a gentle smile as he sat down next to the long haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah, how about you guys stop commenting on how it smells and looks and actually taste it?" Yuri huffed, trying to hide the smile that was creeping its way onto his face.

"Good idea." Flynn chuckled softly and picked up his spoon.

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone cheered as they quickly dug in.

 

"Wow, that was amazing, Yuri! Have you ever thought about becoming a chef?" Rita let out a contented sigh as she patted her stomach.

"I honestly have no idea what I wanna do, so thanks for the suggestion. But yeah, I'm glad you liked it." Yuri quietly chuckled as he picked up all of the plates and carried them over to the sink.

"I think that would really suit you, Yuri!" Estelle giggled cheerfully, leaning her head on Rita's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes slightly as he turned the tap on and began pouring dish soap into the sink.

"Seriously though, Yuri, that curry was amazing. You're always cooking for us, I can't help but feel like I should cook something for you." Flynn murmured sweetly. Yuri panicked inwards at that last sentence but tried to not let it show.

"N-No, it's okay." He awkwardly stuttered in response.

"C'mon, Yuri, you're always working so hard, you've gotta let me treat you in someway..." Flynn pleaded softly, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist.

"Really, it's fine. The only treat I need is hearing that you enjoyed it." Yuri insisted, picking up a sponge.

"Okay, okay... Well, in that case, I'll do the dishes." Flynn admitted defeat as he snatched the sponge out of Yuri's hand.

"Wha-"

"It's only fair. You cook a great meal, I'll clean everything up." He stated with a sweet smile.

"But-"

"No buts. You've been working non-stop since you woke up. Go and relax, I'll take care of this." Flynn persisted, placing a kiss onto Yuri's cheek. This time, Yuri was the one to admit defeat as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Alright, alright, I'm going already." Yuri let out an exasperated sigh with a smirk on his face. He ignored the grins he was receiving from the two girls as made his way into his room. After climbing up onto his bunk and flopping down onto his bed, he let out the bashful giggle he had been holding back. He just lied on his side, smiling uncontrollably and mumbled to himself,

"How the hell does he do this to me?"


End file.
